De segundas oportunidades
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: One shot. Momento posterior al juicio de Draco Malfoy después de la Guerra.


**De segundas oportunidades.**

Draco creyó que iba a explotar. Nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas. De hecho, en los últimos dos años solo había sentido una: el miedo, el más puro y profundo miedo. Ahora, liberado de la tiranía de El Señor Oscuro, podía darse el lujo de experimentar otros sentimientos. No obstante, por un momento pensó que quizá prefería el miedo.

Cientos de ojos se posaban en él, curiosos, hambrientos, repletos de rencor. Un par de personas que no reconoció le gritaron "¡asesino!" mientras dos aurores lo escoltaban fuera del Ministerio. Minutos antes lo habían declarado absuelto de todos los cargos y la muchedumbre estaba furiosa.

Agradeció haber convencido a su madre –no sin tener que gritar vehementemente– que no se presentara al juicio. Ella quería ir y, usando sus palabras, «defenderlo con uñas y dientes». Pero Draco no hubiese podido soportarlo. No hubiese soportado verla a ella siendo humillada por un grupo de personas que no sabían _nada_.

Por un lado se sentía aliviado y hasta agradecido. Por el otro, confundido y hasta avergonzado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Potter había hecho eso? Ya le debía su vida, y ahora le debía su libertad. Después de todo lo que se habían odiado, él se paró frente a la multitud anonada y pronunció esas tres palabras que lo dejaron sin aliento: «Draco es inocente».

Luego habló y habló. Contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó durante su sexto año, explicó que actuaba bajo amenaza e hizo hincapié en que aún era un menor de edad. Relató cómo había desarmado a Dumbledore y cómo no había podido –mejor dicho, _querido_– matarlo. En definitiva, le estaba contando al mundo lo cobarde que él era. Pero a la vez, estaba intentando salvarlo de los diez años en Azkaban que la fiscalía solicitaba por ser «cómplice de delitos de lesa humanidad».

Y era así que había terminado enojado y agradecido, aliviado pero humillado, libre pero desgraciado. Y toda esa mixtura de emociones formaba un nuevo y enorme sentimiento que él no podía describir. Nunca, jamás, se había sentido así en su vida, y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y deshacerse de su conciencia por unas cuantas horas.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! —Alguien gritaba detrás de él. Draco lo ignoró completamente, después de todo, se había convertido en algo habitual—. ¡Draco!

La voz se oyó más cerca, y casi desesperada. Y fue entonces cuando él la reconoció; era la voz que había hablado de él casi una hora entera esa mañana.

Potter.

Draco se giró, movido más por la curiosidad que por otro motivo. Los aurores no parecieron contentos.

Se encontró cara a cara con Potter. Parecía agitado, como si hubiese hecho todo lo posible por alcanzarlo. Lo miraba con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

Los aurores no se movieron, y Draco supo que era simplemente porque respetaban demasiado a Potter, a pesar de ser un muchacho de jóvenes dieciocho años, como él.

Draco no habló. No tenía nada que decir. No sabía que decir.

—Solo quería decirte que… —Su pecho se agitaba al ritmo acelerado de su respiración—. No me debes nada.

Draco quiso decirle «¡por supuesto que no te debo nada!», pero ni él se creería esa mentira. Le había salvado la vida en la Sala de los Menesteres. Había testificado a favor de él, cuando podría no haberlo hecho, y lo hizo en contra de hasta sus propios amigos. De hecho, había visto con sus propios ojos la expresión de descontento de Katie Bell y Ron Weasley.

—De acuerdo —Fue lo único que pudo decir Draco, con un hilo de voz.

—Solo dije la verdad —continuó Potter—. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Draco sintió cómo su propio rostro hacía una mueca de dolor. Le estaba diciendo, en realidad, «te odio, pero soy tan buen héroe que hasta salvo a mis propios enemigos».

Asintió con la cabeza y se giró, sintiéndose más confundido aún.

— ¡Espera! —volvió a decir Potter, posándole la mano en el hombro para evitar que se marchara.

Draco se volvió nuevamente hacia él, ya un poco fastidiado. Solo quería marcharse. Solo quería ver a su madre y dormir, dormir toda una eternidad y despertarse en un mundo lejano si eso era posible. Lo miró suplicante y supo que Potter lo había entendido, que había captado el «déjame ir» que suspiraban sus ojos grises.

—Sé que sufriste tanto como yo —dijo rápidamente—. Y no quiero que haya rencores. De mi parte, no los habrá. Al menos no contigo y tu madre. Con el resto de tu familia, es diferente.

Draco asintió. Sabía por qué lo decía, así que no se sorprendió.

Y en ese momento, Potter le tendió la mano. Draco no pudo evitar notar que esta le temblaba un poco. Qué ironía, la misma mano que había acabado con el Señor Tenebroso, temblaba ante él.

Después de vacilar unos segundos, le devolvió el saludo y sus manos se encontraron. Se las estrecharon con mucha fuerza, como queriendo decirse algo, pero sin saber cómo ni qué.

Draco no dijo nada más y se dio vuelta, de nuevo con los aurores caminando a su lado. Potter esta vez no lo siguió, pero tenía la sensación de que su mirada seguía clavada en su nuca.

«No habrá rencores», repitió Draco en su mente, siendo consciente de que Potter había hecho una noble elección, mientras que él realmente no tenía motivos para guardarle rencor alguno. Al contrario.

Y entonces se sintió aún más desgraciado, y pensó que merecía dirigirse a Azkaban y no a la Mansión Malfoy.


End file.
